


Nothing New

by DxTURA



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Are they ever NOT gonna fight?Fiverr request.A Voltron AU where Keith and Lance are in a theatre club in college ... but that doesn't really matter if they're having sex.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 45
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy! (I've never written Klance in my LIFE;;;)

“Dooon’t think fucking inside the prop room is such a good idea, Lance.”

“Yeah, but it’s  _ your _ fault I’m horny.”

Lance and Keith bickering about the smallest inconvenience was nothing new for anyone attending Galaxy Garrison University. Everyone in the school knew about it, the theater club they were in together grew tired of it, and the university’s principle was already prepared to expel them from the school. He just didn’t because, well, it never escalated further than that. It just became commonplace. Normal.

What  _ wasn’t  _ normal for these two, however, was to sneak off when they were supposed to grab props from their storage room, strip down to their boxers, and  _ instead  _ decide to have sex.

Yeah.  _ Sex _ . Something that shouldn’t be done when they were in the middle of classes, but they didn’t care.

Rather,  _ Lance  _ didn’t care. Keith was often dragged into these situations.

Lance rushed to relieve Keith of his undergarments and take his fairly thick, almost-but-not-quite, hard dick down to the hilt. He didn’t even give the man time to think, he just went in for the kill.

Keith, despite his initial disapproval, gave into it anyway. His muscles slackened, his body leaned against the wall, and his head rolled back with a moan so low that it only pressed Lance further. If his boy toy came any closer he would’ve heard how quick his heart was beating in the moment.

“Y-you couldn’t wait until we got back to the dorm…?” His complaint was as wanton as can be. He ran his fingers through Lance’s hair. “O-of course your brain would  _ only  _ think about sex, though...”

Lance slurped and swirled his tongue around the head before popping off. “I don’t see you complaining’, dude. You’re enjoying this.”

Keith huffed and grabbed the sides of his head to force him back into the sickeningly sweet blowjob. “Shut up and keep sucking, idiot.”

Instead of allowing Lance to move at his own pace, Keith bucked into his mouth. He went in a rhythm that wasn’t snail pace, but wasn’t quick enough to end the moment prematurely. Judging by Lance’s garbled moans, it was safe to say that each thrust he did was better than the last.

Keith wasn’t going to let him have  _ all  _ the fun; if he did, Lance would have this stupid “victory” gimmick with him. He knew the man would suck him off to the point where he wouldn’t stop cumming, and then later claim it as a win and gloat about it in this stupid secret diary he kept in the room.

Keith wanted to see his face in more than just a cheesy, ego-boosting moment.

The moment the black-haired boy felt his limit dully ache, he yanked Lance off his cock and pinned his wrists against the ground. A rough, tongue-filled kiss made the moment all the more sweeter while his throbbing cock rubbed against Lance’s own.

Keith blinked, then thumbed where Lance’s asshole would be. “They’re wet. Lubed yourself up already?”

“Oh yeah,” Lance hummed, “I was going to make you do this with me  _ regardless  _ if class was in session or not.”

“You’re a hopeless sex addict.” Keith pulled the cloth off with ease.

“And you’re a basic prude, but you don’t see me complaining about it everyday.”

Rolling his eyes, Keith grabbed Lance by the waist and pulled him closer. He pressed his head against the entryway. Yeah. Definitely lubed. Kind of gross, actually, but whatever.

Sex wasn’t a clean sport to begin with.

Keith prodded at the entryway before thrusting himself inside. He went slow at first – knowing that Lance could be a little sensitive – but did what he could to fill him to the brim. Lance’s low growls and arched back caused the other to smirk; maybe he should make his partner bottom more often instead of allowing him to top nearly  _ every  _ sexcapade he drags him into.

He would think about that later, for now he focused on turning his partner into a writhing mess.

Keith pulled himself out to the tip before shoving it all back in, and thrust at different paces to see what he was comfortable doing. He loved hearing all the different noises that came from Lance – whether it was broken Spanish to a surreal amount of swears that even  _ he  _ wouldn’t think would come out of his mouth. His hands snaked around his thighs and moved upward to tug at his shaft. A single finger swirled around the slit on his tip before he would motion his fingers up and down his cock.

Lance gasped, albeit a little more desperate than normal. “F-fuck, Keith…you feel  _ good _ .”

“I’d hope so.” He growled into his ear, “Consider this a form of punishment for constantly dragging me into your schemes.”

Keith could feel his limit coming sooner than expected and – judging by Lance’s soft and whiny panting – he was getting there, too. He not only pressed himself deeper with each new thrust, but his motions quickened as well. The skin-to-skin smacking resounded louder and louder, and at this point his cock was practically  _ drilling  _ into the writhing boy beneath him.

He lost his words in the moment, and daintily pressed his forehead against Lance’s as he hit peak speed. “L-Lance, I’m gonna… gonna..!”

Lance didn’t say much else, only coaxed him further – sliding his hands against the other’s ass and giving it a squeeze or two to keep him going. He didn’t have the energy to say it, but he was about to cum, too.

It wasn’t long before the two yelled out in unison and their cocks released the warm, hot cream all over one another. With each spurt, Keith dispensed it as deep as he could inside of him. Lance writhed back and forth, painting the other’s body with his own scent.

When all was said and done the two embraced one another and rolled on their sides. They peppered kisses and bumped foreheads again while they recovered.

Keith smiled towards his lover, but it quickly dissolved into a frown, “You know they’re gonna come looking for us, right?”

Lance chuckled and curled closer to the other. “Who cares? I’ll just text a classmate and tell them that we both got injured and couldn’t make it back.”

“You are  _ incorrigible _ .”

“Yeah, but you love me!” Lance kissed his chest.

“Sometimes McClain, I wonder why.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
